The scientific projects of the Program Project Grant (PPG) 'The Aging Brain: Cerebrovascular Mechanisms and Amyloid beta) require the used of animal models (i.e., non-human primates and transgenic mice) and cell cultures to complete their stated goals. The Animal/Cell culture Core will be established as a central facility to provide the experimental animals, and animal and human cell cultures to the investigators on the Program Project Grant. The Core will maintain the non-human primate colonies (aged and adult Squirrel and Rhesus monkeys), and provide the expertise in handling, surgical procedures and Neuropathology Core. All five projects use transgenic mice models with age-dependent vascular risk factors. The Core will receive transgenic mice from Projects 2 and 3 and maintain the colonies in transgenic facility to required age for aging studies. 5. The Core will isolate, characterize and store brain microvascular endothelial cells from aged and adult Rhesus and Squirrel monkeys. Human brain microvascular endothelial will be prepared from normal adult controls, geriatric controls and Alzheimer's Disease patients provided by the Neuropathology Core. Brain endothelial cell cultures and human astrocytes will be prepared by the Core and provided for use on the Projects. The Core will maintain 'Cell and Tissue Bank) that will store the cells and tissues from non human primates and humans, to be used on the projects.